ron and hermione - always the tone of surprise
by AllyshaJana
Summary: A quest to find the untold love of ron and hermione in harry potter. this story showcases what unfolds after the famous deathly hallows. and how they become so connected and in love. featuring intimate scenes and just plain old cute scenes! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 SPACE FOR MORE THEN ONE

"Ron?". Hermione's voice peeped through the gap of the door. Ron awakened with a start. He flew his eyes wide open, lifting himself up to the sound of Hermione.

"Hermione?". Ron squinted into the darkness, only seeing a slim shadow planted behind the door frame. "What's wrong?". He added.

"Ginny. I never knew she could be a real talker when sleeping… can I stay in here," She whispered, pointing a lanky fore-finger towards the empty bed besides Ron. Ron nodded slightly.

"Oh, of course." Hermione tiptoed across the loose floorboards, careful not to make anything that resembled a 'sound'. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her fingers danced across the unlaid bed cloths and her heart jolted.

"Ron?."

"What's wrong?" Ron flipped over his side and stared hard into the back of Hermione's skinny figure.

"Well nothing really, it's just this bed isn't made." Hermione hesitated, then turned her stance towards Ron who was still having trouble reading into the darkness.

"Oh, well in that case… have my bed!" Ron beckoned, " It was getting hot anyway and I was bound to end up on the couch at some time".

"Really?" Hermione whispered, her pointed cheekbones drifting into a staggered smile.

Ron slipped from beneath the thin bed sheet, and drifted a hand across the bed, inviting Hermione in.

"Really." Hermione seized the opportunity and fell into the lumpy mattress. It had a lingering smell of Ron. Hermione travelled her deep brown eyes towards Ron's slump figure, who was climbing onto the couch at that very moment.

"Ron?".

"What's wrong?" Ron turned his direction to Hermione, who had now sat up and pulled the bed sheet across her crossed legs.

"You don't have to sleep on that old moth-eaten sofa.." She bellowed silently. Ron's face was bare.

"I hate to admit mione, but this is the only available spot." Ron grinned, " And where else could I sleep?" asked Ron rhetorically.

"In here," Hermione patted the space beside her on the singled-bedded mattress, " with me..". Ron straightened up, glancing towards the empty spot like it had been a lone tree swing.

"Oh, no Hermione really, that's ok" Ron insisted.

"But I-I want you to."

Ron's nerves turned in every direction. Hermione's face was soft and Ron noticed her lips were trembling. Hermione traced her hands down her arms, attempting to heat them up. Ron took a few steps but stopped upon the edge of the bed, now staring directly into Hermione's puzzled eyes.

"Ok." Hermione's smile widened. Things hadn't been official since the kiss but they always knew there was something there, even if one other never bothered to announce anything. Ron's hand pulled the thin cloth above his legs and he stumbled into the small space that Hermione had wanted him to. He turned to face her. She was still sitting up, but was now looking at Ron. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun that had fallen to her shoulders as a loose pony tail. Her scarce singlet hung from her shoulders and she shuddered. She pursed her lips, which were still trembling, and her eyes grew with exhaustion. Ron laid his hands onto her shoulder and pulled her down onto the pillow they now shared.

"Do you want another blanket? I'm sure there's one around her somewhere…" Ron questioned, starting to arouse himself from the bed.

"No!" Hermione yelled quietly. "I'm good, as long as you're here.." She said, blinking several times to wear away her sleepiness. Ron drew himself back down and ran his hands down Hermione's arms.

She closed her eyes for a moment but then started to speak again.

"Hold me." She ordered persistently. She turned herself over so that her back was towards Ron. He placed his hands comfortably over Hermione's hips, drawing her closer so that they now pressed together. Hermione's petite fingers found Ron's and directed them over Hermione's waist. His fingers interlocked with his opposite hand, which was laying underneath Hermione's body and had been wrapped across her chest. They were closer then they had ever been. Ron breathed in the smell of Hermione. She smelled of books and parchment paper. She spoke again, only much quieter now.

"Ron?"

"What's wrong?, is this too much for you… I can go away now if you like?" Ron asked. Hermione's hands fell on top of Ron's squeezing them tighter then ever.

"No!, this is perfect.. you're perfect." Hermione spoke. " I just wanted to say thank-you.."

"For what?"

"For been here… for me to love you Ron. I-I love y-you."

Ron's heart sped up. He had never expressed his true feelings to Hermione, and neither had she.

"Mione.. I love you too." Hermione's heart fluttered.

"Thank-you."

From that moment, they laid silently in the single bed together. Falling asleep they dreamt of each other. And what was to come.

***THANKYOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!***


	2. Chapter 2 DOUBLE TROUBLE

It was becoming more common for Hermione to be sneaking out of her own dormitory to spend the night with Ron. It was a dull, grey Thursday night, as Hermione brushed out her remaining knots from her bushy hair. The clock showed 11:38pm and Hermione had made, once again, plans to sleep with Ron. She set her brush down and pulled the door closed behind her. Her long, grey top, covered her arms fully and her legs were hidden under a pair of Ginny's scarce pyjama pants.

Her breathing grew heavier as she reached Ron's door. She planted the palm of her hand swiftly over the knob and twisted it open. She saw a lone, lanky figure, laying tiredly in the single bed.

"Ron." She whispered, shutting the creaky door and heading quickly over to the bedside. She saw Ron's face buried into the pillow. His fiery red hair and freckles reflected deeper into the moonlight as his head bobbed minutely every time he breathed in. _He must be asleep_, she thought. She drew back the pearl white sheet and spread out her legs underneath it. Ron's skin was warm. Hermione lay her head into Ron's soft chest, listening to the repetitive beat of his heart.

Ron's arm moved slowly across Hermione's arm, pulling her closer.

"Thought you were never going to come" Ron quavered gently. Hermione smirked, levelling her face with Ron's until they were looking right into each other. Ron smiled back and rolled himself over so he was inches away from Hermione. A cold stream of air fluttered out from Ron's nose.

He moved his face closer to Hermione's, and without any warning, landed his lips right onto hers. Her lips were moist, tasting of minty reacted back, bringing her hands up beside Ron's cheeks. She was hungry for Ron's gentle touch. He kissed her more, even sneaking small ones down her neck. After minutes of silence and lot's of exchanging moderate kisses, Ron pulled away. Hermione's face faltered. He was still centimetres away from her and could feel her warm breath repelling further.

"That was ni-". But Ron had stopped speaking, and it was predictable to know what had made him. Small footsteps could be heard from the floor below.

"Ron..? what's that noise?" Hermione staggered. She lifted upright, still clutching tight to Ron's silky shirt. Almost instantly, a bandy-legged looking cat sprawled up onto the end of the bed. Ron's face cringed.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione grasped the ginger-coloured cat into her arms and rocked her slightly sideways. Ron hissed. Crookshanks glared into Ron's eyes. His squashed looking face, as though he had run into a brick wall, softened easily. Hermione smoothed her hands along Crookshanks bottle brushed tail and lowered her gaze.

"What's that _thing _doing in here?" Ron snapped, increasing the distance between him and Crookshanks. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He isn't here to cause trouble, so drop it" Hermione spat. She loosened Crookshanks out of her arms and he drastically leaped to the floor as if targeting prey. Ron narrowed his eyebrows into a frown and shook his head, desperate to get back to where they were. There was a light knock at the door. Hermione stammered.

"It's me, Ginny!". Ginny's voice squeaked lightly from the other side of the door. Hermione's heartbeat slowed. Ginny was the one and only soul who had any knowledge of Hermione and Ron's sleepovers and they were planning to keep it that way.

"Oh! come in" Ron replied. Hermione pulled the sheet over her legs and flattened her hair. Ginny pushed the door forward, opening the view of the bedroom.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. Hermione's mouth tinged at the mention of her name.

"What a surprise!" Ginny's voice grew louder.

"Shhhhh!" Ron chimed. Ginny's head bowed at Ron's beckoning order and closed the door behind her. She stood in silence, pondering the extract of her sights.

"So..? what do you want?" Ron questioned. As he so said this, his hand grazed gently across Hermione's back, tipping the edge of her shirt. Hermione shuddered the slightest as Ron's touch softened.

"I came to take back Crooks. Little pest he is!" Ginny chortled, snorting at her insult.

"Is he in here?"

Ron shook his head once again. Ginny saw this and grew redder. Since Hermione had left Crookshanks with Ginny before setting off to find the remainder of the horcruxes, Ginny had taken a sudden love interest on Crookshanks. She nicknamed him Crooks as a signal for her gratitude and Hermione didn't mind one bit. Ron did though.

"No. He left moments ago before your bellowing intrudence freaked him out. He most definitely legged it." Ron yakked.

"For your information, I never 'bellowed' my way in here and Crooks knows I would never purposely scare him. You are too much of an exaggerator Ron." Ginny winced.

A small rustling could be heard from beneath the bed.

"Crookshanks?" Ginny muttered, gathering on all fours and studying the floor. Large yellow eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Crookshanks!" She screamed. She now lay on her stomach, pestering Crookshanks to come out and teasing him with locks of wishing hair.

"Ugh." Ron moaned. Suddenly the door burst open. Mrs Weasley stood in her nightgown between the door frame. Ginny lay still on the floor. Ron and Hermione both froze. Mrs Weasley turned red with fury. Crookshanks crawled out from under the bed and raced out the door and out of sight.

"Oh. Crap." Ginny gapped.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 PUNISHMENT OF LOVE

Ginny choked out tears immediately. Hermione's breathing grew faster and Ron could tell she was terrified. Mrs Weasley still stood, fixated in the door frame, beaming at them like a hawk.

"Mum, I can explain" Ron muttered, waving his free hand about.

"Just you wait Ronald Weasley until your father hears about this!"

"Hears about what?" Mr Weasley's head popped into sight from the side of the door. His face fell.

"This!" Mrs Weasley threw her hands towards the teenagers and growled.

Hermione was fighting tears. Ginny's sobs were growing more hysterical though, and she was now crouched on her knees, head in hands.

"What's up with her?" Ron croaked into Hermione's ear. Hermione's head shook several times.

Ron turned back to face Mrs Weasley, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"It really wasn't our fault… just a bad timing, that's all" Ron blurt out. Mrs Weasley looked even more frightening then ever before. Her normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring and her eyes flashing and closing into slits. Her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward, daring him to repeat once more the words that had torn her happiness into utter fury.

Ron leaped himself off of the bed, gathering up the sagging bed sheet from the floor.

Mrs Weasley stomped forward, clutching Ron's distraught face in her palms. She let go with a right uppercut to the head that sent his face turning from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. Mrs Weasley's hand had made contact with Ron's now reddened cheek, and he slid to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

When he came to, he asked, "What was that for?"

All Mrs Weasley did was mutter something that sounded like 'You really are like your father!". Hermione gasped and threw her hands over her mouth, stopping any sound from emerging. Mrs Weasley turned to stare at Hermione now.

"Sorry you had to witness that my dear, but if you wouldn't mind, I would prefer if you didn't do this again". And with that being said, Mrs Weasley propped off out of the room, signalling Mr Weasley too.

Ginny had stopped crying but her face had grown more sulkier looking then usual. Her eyes puffed out and her face had turned the colour of her hair. She picked herself up slowly, her sleeves wiping away the stale tears on the convex of her eyes.

"Night Hermione" She managed to choke out. She hurried out of the room, calling for Crookshanks.

Hermione had almost completely forgotten that Ron still lay on the floor, not moving like a dead fly. Hermione got to her knees.

"Ron!" She shook his body ferociously, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Ron's eyes fluttered open.

"Ron! Thank-god!" Hermione beamed, creating a smile. Ron made a weary-looking smile too.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah. Not the first time Mum's done that. Fred and George had gotten the spoon one, not a pretty sight I tell you that!" Ron chortled out, giggling in between, "I think all I need is a good, warm shower" Ron suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement and scooped up a fresh towel for him. She handed it to him, but instead Ron grabbed hold of her hand. Hermione's eyes widened and relaxed her hand, letting him caress it more.

"Care to join me?" Ron asked casually. Hermione's heart prodded unnaturally faster.

"Um.. why not?" She answered back, shrugging her shoulders calmly. Ron pulled her into the bathroom. She gently rested the door closed and faced Ron. The bathroom was tinier then she had expected. The air was thick and musty, like a brutal sandstorm had brushed through. Hermione unexpectedly was the first to remove a piece of clothing, unable to resist Ron even if she was shy to admit it. Her fingers fumbled with her buttons that repeated themselves vertically down her blouse. Ron saw her struggling and took her hands in his, moving them down her sides and letting them go. He moved his hands up her skin, pushing the blouse over her head. She now stood in her lace, white bra and jeans. Ron stared, startled at Hermione's figure. Hermione blushed, moving her arms across her body to cover it.

Ron lifted off his singlet and it was thrown to the floor. He smiled gracefully at Hermione was had been admiring his beautifully kept, well tendered body. He moved closer, with every footstep making a hammering clunk against the tiles.

"We should probably get in then" Ron insisted. She swallowed hard. Ron slid his boxers to the floor and now stood completely naked in front of Hermione.

She was amazed by Ron's confidence and immediately began to follow, taking off her remaining clothes so she now only stood in her underwear.

"Need some help with those?" Ron questioned, circling Hermione and stopping behind her. His fingers carefully undid her bra and it fell to her feet. Ron's breath trickled down her spine. She turned to face him, and it was the first time Ron had laid eyes her body.

"Wow" Ron said, his eyes scanning over her. Hermione smirked. She was more nervous about her most sacred place then anything else.

Ron's eyes drifted to her private part.

"Don't be nervous" He whispered. She grew more redder as he started to swiftly shovel his hands around her underwear. They were slid to the floor and Ron smiled, air streaming out of his nostrils.

Ron strode into the shower, pulling Hermione behind him.

***OOOHH. SOMETHING IS ABOUT TO GET REAL INTIMATE RIGHT HERE. I LEFT IT AS A KIND OF PART 1 OF THIS CHAPTER, AS I WILL RELASE PART 2 OF CHAPTER 3 TOMORROW .* NOW YOU REALLY HAVE TO STAY TUNED! LEAVE ANY REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! IN NEED FOR REQUESTS AND I AM DEVELOPING WRITERS BLOCK!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 PUNISHMENT OF LOVE

The warm water flooded over Hermione as she entered the shower with Ron. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to ingulf in the size. Hermione stared at Ron as he gazed back her; his eyes burning with the intensity of a generous amount of suns.

"Hermione," he whispered, his face was only inches from hers and the warmth of his breath lit her up like a candle. A rush of heat started in Hermione's chest and slowly spread throughout her body, reaching every last limb she had. She could feel his eyes watching her every move, from the slight twitch of her lip to the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed. Ron leaned forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and Hermione's heart swelled. His breathing was deep and loud in her ear. He moaned and so, she did too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting go of their locked lips. The water pounded on their heads, soaking their hair and allowing Hermione's to fall to her sides and stick against her skin. Ron stepped backwards, taking Hermione with him until he made contact with the wall. Their mouths were still moving in concord, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as though to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express what they felt. It stopped being a kiss after a while, and for Ron and Hermione the other flowered into something new and complete, different from what either had known was inside themselves or the other.

Hermione pulled away, stepping back into the fountain water that was sprawling from the shower head above her. Ron lips quavered and he flicked his hair out of his eyes with the swish of his head.

"Why did you stop? Were we going to fast?" Ron questioned. His face trembling with panic.

"No we were going great.. it's just.. I was afraid that if I kept going, I wouldn't be able to stop," Hermione admitted, "And we are in a shower".

Ron took in his surroundings and nodded.

"Well then.. should we get _out_ of the shower?" Ron suggested.

Hermione stood on the spot. She was thrilled Ron was so eager to be with her. But was she ready?

"Sure" She responded anxiously. Ron turned off the water and they now stood, dripping wet from head to toe facing each other.

Small droplets of water fell from Hermione's lashes, curdling onto her skin. Ron stared hardly into her eyes, wondering what to do next. He leaned forward, planting a small, long kiss on her forehead. Her hands rested against his chest. She closed her eyes, taking in the passionate moment.

"We should probably get to bed then" Ron announced, although hating the idea of spending the night without her.

Ron and Hermione stood alone in Ron's bedroom, hand in hand.

"Well, goodnight" Ron said.

Hermione glared at the floor. She instantly wrapped her arms tight around Ron. His body was warm and smelt of soap. She breathed him in, not wanting to breath him out again.

Ron reacted back, putting his arms around her neck and resting his hands on top of her head. Hermione could feel the strength in him arms as he wrapped them around her, to trap her in his never-ending warmth. He pulled away first, after a few moments of silence. He once again, laid a soft peck on her lips and said softly, "Goodnight".

Hermione straightened up and smiled playfully at him, rocking his hand back and forth.

"Goodnight Ronald". She let his hand fall to his side. Hermione walked over to door. As she turned to leave, she took one last look at Ron. He was standing alone, staring hard into her eyes. His voice was silent but his face told her a million things. _Don't go, come back, i'll miss you more then ever. _She ripped away her gaze and left the room, coming to a halt in front of Ginny's room. She pulled the door open and walked in silently. Ginny was fast asleep as her deep snores told Hermione. She fell onto her bed and under the covers.

She felt like her heart had been ripped out her chest and stomped on by Mrs Weasley. Suddenly there was an aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that she couldn't see herself through. She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She should have been crying, but she was too numb to even think about crying. She looked like death but she didn't care. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She was dehydrated, and sore. Sobs raked her body, no one should be able to cry that hard. She wanted to feel him again. To be engulfed in his arms and trapped by his warmth. More tears fell down her cheeks and rolled down onto her pillow. A small patch had formed on the spot where the tears fell harder.

Her tears cried her off to sleep.

***OH :( POOR HERMIONE! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS FOR CHAPTERS! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN? STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4 IN 1-3 DAYS!***


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1 MIDNIGHT STROLLS

***THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING VERY PATIENT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE BEEN ADDING TO THIS CHAPTER EACH DAY BUT HAVEN'T BEEN VERY HAPPY WITH IT UNTIL NOW. I HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS OR REQUESTS. LOVE YOU ALL, MY FISHY FOLLOWERS! ALSO CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL - SHUFFLESATISFACTION1 - IT CONTAINS ROMIONE FANDOMS ;)***

**_Chapter 4 - Midnight Strolls._**

**The burrow's walls grew exceedingly dark as midnight crept closer. The wind was lost in the midst of the clouds, no leaves fluttering about. Low snores were heard from upstairs, but they were weak compared to the pounding of boots against the stairs. **

**"Ron!" A voice squeaked from the shadows. **

**"Sorry" Ron muttered, drawing a finger to his lips. Hermione stepped from the darkness. Her hair was loose on her shoulders and she was wrapped tightly in winter clothes. **

**Ron placed his hand on her back and ushered her out of the burrow door. **

**"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Hermione questioned, trying to pry the blind-fold from her face. She was walking ridiculously slowly and rather cautiously. Ron was now directly behind her, leading her forwards. He pulled her to a halt besides a small oak tree. **

**"You can find out for yourself," Ron replied, un-tying the material and watching her expression widen. Her eyes danced across the neatly placed blanket that was spread along the dried-grass, across the orderly stacked cups and thermos that held a delicate smell. **

**"You did all this?" She now said, turning to face Ron. His head nodded slightly, a grin stretching across his cheeks. He threw his arms around her, and he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into his chest. They swayed on the spot for several minutes. Dancing to the soft music made by nature. Hermione lifted her head level with his and planted a soft peck on his lips. They pulled away together and laid to rest upon the warmth of the blanket. **

**"Will your mum notice us gone?" Hermione asked as she poured pumpkin juice from the thermos into her plastic cup. **

**"Hope not," Ron said, biting his lower lip as he seemed to question the thought. Hermione giggled and gave an unexpected hiccough into her drink. Small splashes of pumpkin juice splashed over the edges and landed on the grass, glistening in the moonlight. **

**They gobbled down the last of their food and fell onto their backs, heads touching. **

**"It's beautiful isn't it? The stars" Hermione whispered. Ron stared into the black sky, his eyes drifting over the small speckles of gold and back again. **

**"You know what's more beautiful?" Ron added. **

**"Me?" **

**"You." He confirmed with a smirk. **

**Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, her hand sliding up her side above her head and resting on his. Ron felt the warmth of her touch and shivered slightly, hesitating to admit. He turned over on to his stomach and propped himself upright. Hermione glanced over her head and saw Ron's tall figure standing over her. **

**"Yes?" She asked politely. She lay stiller then ever. **

**"Nothing".**

**Hermione picked herself from the blanket and stood facing Ron.**

**They leaned forwards and tilted their heads crooked. They were inches away from each other when a sudden CRACK distracted them. A tall, slim shape had appeared between themselves and was staring directly into Hermione's eyes. **

**"GEORGE?!"Hermione boomed, straggling backwards, her eyes wide with fury and shock. **

**George stood casually in front of Ron, his back turned towards him. Ron hopped to the side and studied George like a scientist would a lab-rat. **

**"Oh, Hello!" George bellowed, his head buckling upwards. **

**"Hello?!" Hermione was angrier then ever. Her cheeks had changed to a cherry red and her fists were clenched, knuckles whiter then ghosts. **

**"Bloody Hell George! Why?" Ron questioned. **

**George considered the question momentarily then answered.**

**"Testing my apparation… you know.. seeing if it still works" **

**"Still works?," Hermione commented, "It clearly states in **_Magical Practicals: Volume 7 _**that once you have mastered a spell or curse, it cannot have any faults or flaws!" She added, hissing. **

**"Yeah.. I knew that"George admitted. Ron was still standing fragile by the oak tree, his mouth wide open. **

**"And why in that spot? why here? why NOW?" Hermione snapped, throwing her arms everywhere.**

**"I didn't mean for it, it just happened you know" George convinced. Hermione breathed heavily once more.**

**"No I don't know" Hermione confessed. She rubbed her arms together and ignored the two boy's gaze, hoping that they wouldn't point out that she didn't know something for once. **

**"Ron, let's go" Hermione said, scooping up the remaining items. **

** Hermione took out her wand and muttered "Evanesco!"and the items disappeared. **

**Ron didn't oblige but followed Hermione back to the Burrow, leaving George. **

*I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF WORDS IN THIS PART, AND IT BEEN SO LONG. I PROMISE IT TO BE A LOT BETTER NEXT TIME*


End file.
